Unlike The Others
by Unedited Creativity
Summary: HojoxLucrecia The story of how Lucrecia came to admire, and eventually love, this bizarre mad man.


**Unlike The Others**

**A Hocrecia story with no Vincent bashing and is from Lu's point of view! Woo hoo! This story explains her slowly growing to admire, and eventually love, the mad scientist who fathered her crazy baby.**

I sat in the lab watching the bubbles rise and burst inside the glass beaker. My eyelids felt so heavy for I had been in that seat for the last ten hours. Professor Hojo was busy writing and asked me to watch the mako liquid on the Bunsen burner. Occasionally I glanced over at him, head supported by his left hand while the right put data into a report. I smiled softly. He looked so intense during these times. He scares me when he smiles. His eyes glowed like a wolf about to rip its prey apart. He only smiles when he is about to begin an experiment on an...organic subject. But when I watch him staring intensely at data tables I am charmed. He loses his sadistic grin and turns into an honest scientist. I return to my beaker, bored with watching this liquid. It was midnight and I saw no hope of escaping this stool any time soon. So there I sat with tired eyes.

Sadly, my will was weak and I fell asleep. But when I awoke it was eight in the morning, I was in bed, and the beaker was dealt with. I slip down stairs to start the professor's breakfast. When I got to the kitchen I was pleasantly surprised. At the window stood Vincent mumbling to himself. "Good morning, Lucrecia!" He seemed so happy to see me that I could not help but beam. "What are you doing?" I smiled and told him I was making the professor's breakfast. His smile faded into a slightly hurt expression. He and the professor never did get along. When I offered him some he simply waved his hand and walked away like a limping dog. It was sad really. I can't say I understand him too well. One minute he's laughing and such then the next he's sunk into a pit of sadness.

After breakfast, the professor sent me to monitor a machine putting out data. Menial busy work, as usual. Once again I feel my mind slip into boredom. When I look around this basement it feels so dusty and unprofessional. Sadly, he prefers it this way. I find it odd how he can find whatever he needs quickly in this mess of books and papers. I fingered through a pile of documents conveniently placed near by. Anything was better than watching a machine crunch numbers I knew nothing about. I find photos of the town, people, the lab, and such. I never knew he was a photographer. They were unusually beautiful for simple file photos. I look at him. Jacket off, sleeves rolled up, and clip board in hand. I have never seen someone so immersed in keeping charts. I truly am taken with him in a way. It is so rare to see someone so devoted to the sciences and the pursuit of truth. So much more complex than your average man.

Lunch came soon and thankfully the professor sent me out to fetch food rather than to cook. My eyes were stung by the sun when I went out. All that time in the deep, dark basement made my eyes weak to light. Because of this I didn't see Vincent at all and walked right by him. I didn't notice until he called out to me. When I looked back he had that look from this morning, as if I had hurt him personally by not seeing him there. "Vincent, I'm sorry. It's that damn basement. It's made me blind in the daylight." His face went from hurt to worry. He began asking if I was okay or if I needed to sit in the shade for a moment. I put my hands up, asserting that I was fine. My eyes were adjusting so he needn't be so concerned. He's so nice, albeit a bit emotional. If I work through lunch he'll slip into the basement when the professor is out and bring me a sandwich and juice. The professor never provided anything if we were to work through lunch or dinner but he never ate either. I've asked Vincent if he could bring food for the professor as well but all he does is grunt and grimace.

I return to the lab with sandwiches, a thermos of tea, and strawberry yogurt. The professor smiles in a kinder way than usual. "Lucrecia, let's rest a while and talk." I smiled so much that my cheeks were sore. He leaned back in his chair, feet perched on his desk. We talked for a long while. We talked about Nibelheim, the project, people around us, and ourselves. The professor was from Wutai. Apparently his school was impressed with his incredible intelligence so they sent him to school on the upper plate of Midgar. He graduated college with honors and a PhD. I was impressed. Never before had I seen such achievement before me, aside from Professor Gast.

After a long talk and lunch we set back to work. He was checking on the samples and I was sadly sent away to menial labor again. Washing beakers isn't exactly what I imagined my scientific career being. He does most of the work and sends me off to keep me busy. I wish he'd let me help more... When I finished washing the beakers he tossed me a clipboard and pen. "There's stray data on these sheets. Organize them for me." I sighed and set to work. I wanted to ask him if I'd ever get to do anything more than busy work but it's not my place. He's in charge, not me.

At around ten at night, the professor let me leave the lab. As I was walking out I noticed he wasn't getting up from his desk and asked him why he wasn't coming. "I'm going to work through the night. You go on." I frowned. Staying up all night isn't good for him but...he does it all the time. I stared back at him, eyes showing concern. He ignored me and continued writing and taking notes. Guilt set in as I walked out. I told myself again and again to forget it but every time I stopped to think I saw him alone in that dimly lit, dirty basement...

"He let you out early? That's great! We can catch dinner together!" Vincent came out of no where, disrupting my thoughts. I smiled and asked him where we'd go. "Oh I can put together a picnic basket and we can eat out under the stars." We went. I sat on the blanket, sipping a water looking at the sky. Every attempt he made at striking up conversation I ignored. I felt so bad. I left the professor alone in that basement. I shouldn't have, even though he told me I could go. I stood up and Vincent grabbed my wrist asking me where I was going. His eyes looked terrified.

"I'm going back to the lab. The professor is all by himself." His mouth gaped open as he searched for some reason I should stay with him rather than going to aid the professor. He searched in vain... Eventually he released my wrist and I went on my way. I ran into the basement. The professor looked up at me surprised. Slipping on my lab coat I asked, "Anything I can do to help, sir?" He smiled and threw me a clipboard and pen.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
